


Something Different

by SpyroForLife



Series: W:FFaFP Fics [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dipper Pines, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, M/M, NSFW, One-Shot, PWP, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper enjoys his little trysts with the demon Pavonis; they're great for helping him gain confidence when it comes to sex. But when it occurs to him that he hasn't yet experienced being on the bottom, Pavonis graciously offers to help him find out.<br/>This is part of my "War: For Fun and For Profit" universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> This could take place any time after Dipper's first tryst with Pavonis and before Bill gets a body (which probably won't happen for a while) so honestly the exact timing is really up for you to decide. I just wanted to write Pavonis topping Dipper. Enjoy.

The only sound in the tent was the soft rustle of sheets and the soft murmurs and moans of the two beings on them.

Dipper kissed Pavonis slowly, deeply, rolling his hips gently forward into his. The friction was good, but the slow pace was clearly driving the demon up the wall. His frustration was evident in the aggressive way he kissed back, fingernails sinking into Dipper’s back. But this was just the way Dipper wanted to take things today.

“You’re being, nn… _really_ affectionate today,” Pavonis grunted when Dipper paused for breath.

“Does it bother you?”

“No, just… gh move _faster_.” Pavonis thrust up against him, grinding their erections together.

Dipper hunched over him, moaning with pleasure. He opened his eyes, examining the flushed demon. “Faster. Okay. I can do that, but… I was wondering something.”

“Yeah?” Pavonis tilted his head, green eyes curious. “What’s up?”

“Well I was thinking about Bill, and… how eventually I’ll be doing this with him. He’s rough, isn’t he?”

“Mm, Bill,” Pavonis purred. Dipper could actually feel his stomach twitch. “He’s wonderful. He is rough, but he knows how to hit you right in that sweet spot, he can read people unlike anyone else, he’ll give you exactly what you want and you’ll be scared and aroused and in so much pleasure… My first time with Bill was an intense experience. I loved my trysts with him, as few as they were. Hey, you’ll love him, don’t worry.”

“I’m not really worried, just… He likes to top, right?”

“Definitely, he’s really dominant. He’ll almost certainly lead for a first time.”

“Well, uh… I have no idea what it’s like to be… you know, penetrated.” Dipper blushed at the use of the word. “I wanna know what it feels like before I, quite literally, let Bill at my ass.”

“Ohh yeah, makes sense. So, you want to know what it feels like?”

Dipper nodded, strangely shy.

“Okay. I’ll show you. I haven’t done this in a while anyway.” Pavonis shifted to sit up a bit, using the wall behind him for support. The bed didn’t have a headboard so this would have to do. He pulled Dipper forward on his lap, giving him a reassuring grin as he slid his hand behind him. A simple spell and his fingers were coated with lube. “Relax. I’m gonna loosen you.”

Dipper swallowed but nodded, resting his chin on the other’s shoulder as he waited. His hands gripped his waist.

Pavonis chuckled. The human was so cute sometimes. He stroked over Dipper’s backside, palm moving down his rear, before sliding a finger down, finding his entrance. The muscles clenched reflexively, but Pavonis just prodded until he was able to wiggle his middle finger in.

Dipper let out a soft breath, unused to the sensation. It wasn’t really painful, for now. But it was different. He closed his eyes when Pavonis pressed in deeper, curling his finger a bit. His ring finger stretched out, just managing to reach and stroke behind Dipper’s balls.

The human squirmed, letting out a moan. He relaxed his muscles as he got used to this, and soon felt Pavonis’s knuckles against his skin. The finger inside him pressed against his walls, tugging and stretching, before curling into a spot that made him arch.

“Ah, Pavo!” he squeaked.

Pavonis shivered, cock growing harder against Dipper’s. “Feels good, doesn’t it? Now you understand why I make those noises. You think that’s good, wait until you have a dick pounding against it.” He slid his finger in and out, hitting that sweet spot every so often, and Dipper was soon shaking on top of him.

When Pavonis was satisfied, he pulled his finger almost all the way out, then returned it, now with his index finger. The additional stretch was a little painful, but it was bearable.

There was really no rush. Pavonis took his time, enjoying how the human twisted over him, moaning and whimpering with need. Pavonis slipped his free hand between them to pump Dipper’s length, and the other tightened his hold on his sides.

“See, it’s not so bad,” Pavonis said with amusement. “You’ll be just fine when you get with Bill.”

“Fuck me.”

Pavonis paused, eyes widening. “What?”

“Hn, fuck me, _please_.”

Pavonis’s hand fumbled and let go of Dipper’s cock, and he stared at him, three fingers still buried deep inside him. “You want _me_ to… Oh Dipper, I don’t think…”

“Come on, you’ve been letting me fuck you this entire time, we need to switch it up. I want you to do it. Please.”

“Well… all right. For you,” Pavonis agreed. “Sorry I’m just not that… experienced with topping and quite frankly I prefer the feeling of being taken but I suppose you deserve to feel how great it is too. Okay, lift up a bit.”

Dipper stood up on his knees slightly, and Pavonis grasped his own cock, spreading lubricant on it. He kept his fingers in Dipper as he guided him back down. He slipped them out so he could press the head of his cock to his entrance instead.

“Okay. Just slide down. Nice and easy.”

Dipper was too horny to be nervous. He spread his legs a bit, using his own weight to press the other’s tip inside him. It went in easily enough, but the rest took some effort. He was much thicker than his fingers. Letting out a shaky gasp, he inhaled and slipped further down the demon’s shaft.

“Nn, you’re still tight,” Pavonis groaned, reaching to grip Dipper’s hip. “Gods, you feel great. Keep going.”

Finally Dipper had taken all of him. He sat on his lap and shuddered, letting himself get used to it.

“See? Not so bad. Man, you take dick like a champ. A little masochistic, huh?” Pavonis rubbed his back, and his other hand reached up to his face, cupping his cheek. “Now comes the fun part. Just move your hips and ride me. Take me in wherever you need, use me, just let me have it.” He kissed him, and Dipper experimentally rolled his hips as he kissed back. He felt the other jump.

“Sorry!” Dipper said quickly, seeing Pavonis wince.

“You’re fine. Just… less forward and back, more up and down, okay?”

“Ohh… right.” Recalling the way Pavonis would ride him, Dipper did his best to do the same. He was unsure at first, but the other’s approving moans and the pleasurable friction reassured him.

“There you go, good. More like that.”

Dipper was thankful for his regular exercise giving him strong legs. It was easy to lift himself up and down, sliding the other’s cock in and out of him, though he was having trouble stimulating his prostate. He had a general idea of where it was, could feel the spot get brushed, but it wasn’t enough.

Frustrated, he began moving harder, leaning forward to try and at least get some friction against his length.

“Okay, you’re annoyed, hold on.” Pavonis wrapped his arms around him. “Kinda a repeat of the first time we had sex, huh? I’m gonna flip us around so I can make sure I’m hitting where it matters.”

Dipper nodded in consent, and Pavonis swiftly rolled them over. Dipper’s head thumped down on a pillow, and he stared up, heart racing. This was hot. Then Pavonis was grasping his legs and pulling them around his waist, thrusting deep and hard inside him. He slammed into that spot, and Dipper keened, back arching.

“There we go, how’s that?”

“Pavo, _fuck,_ harder!”

“Oh man, lustful one, aren’t you? Delicious. Okay, pal.” Pavonis chuckled and braced a hand on the bed, the other holding his partner’s hip as he used firmer thrusts. “But you need to help me out. Move your hips up and down in time.”

Dipper tightened his legs around the other, and gripped the bedsheets before rolling his hips into the movements. He was clumsy at first, overwhelmed with the sensations, but he got used to it.

Their romp was energetic and fun, and Dipper was soon wrapping his arms around the other’s neck and kissing him as they moved together, more confident in what he was doing now. His muscles tensed and moans escaped him with each synced movement.

The friction and heat between them just kept building, Dipper was squirming, trying to hold on, but it was just too much. His orgasm hit him, and he convulsed against the other, calling out his name.

Pavonis moaned in response, pushing into him a few more times before finishing as well.

They were quiet as they caught their breath, Pavonis carefully pulling out and laying down, draping over Dipper to playfully kiss his nose.

“Damn,” Dipper panted, reaching up to brush his hair back. He shifted his legs, able to feel the other’s fluid inside him. It wasn’t such a bad feeling. He gazed down at the demon. “You should do that more often.”

Pavonis smiled. “Did you like that?”

“I loved it! We need to do that again, and maybe I’ll get riding figured out.”

“Heh. I think I’d like that. But this was fun. You were great.”

“So were you.” Dipper relaxed, sighing and closing his eyes. “Thank you. I needed to know what this was like.”

“I’m glad I could help. You’ll be fine when Bill takes you. He may be rough but he won’t hurt you. He knows how much the human body can take. You’re a masochist though so I think you’ll definitely be okay.”

“Yeah.” Dipper began running his fingers through the other’s hair. “I look forward to it.”

“Will you keep sleeping with me? You know, after you have Bill?”

Dipper hesitated, then nodded. “Maybe sometimes. If I want to actually dominate for once. I’m sure I’ll still spend time with you.”

“I hope so. I’ve really enjoyed our times together. And hey, maybe Cipher will be up for some threesomes. That way you can have both of us.”

Just thinking about that made Dipper blush. “Okay let’s not get carried away.”

Pavonis laughed and rested his head down, yawning. “Yeah we’ll see what happens once he actually gets his body. You seem tired. Wanna go to sleep?”

“Hm… sure. Goodnight, Pavo.”

“Goodnight, Dipper.”

After tugging a blanket up to cover themselves, the two drifted off to sleep.


End file.
